Hyoudou Issei: The Game of Love
by TwistedWizardLizard
Summary: Unfortunately for the chastity of many Issei is blessed with an unusual power weeks before meeting any Fallen. He uses his new power in pursuit of his dream to be a Harem King. Adventure/Humor/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been reading a fair amount of High school DxD Fics recently. Some of the best ones have been Gamer fics. However in all of them there is something odd; Issei never uses his new power for perverted reasons. As his perversion is one of the central aspects of his character I have decided to correct this lack.

"Talking", 'Thinking', **Sound Effect, [Game Notification]**

 **Hyoudou Issei: The Game of Love**

Hyoudou Issei, known as the Oppai Baka of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio, had one primary goal in life. He wanted to be a Harem King. He wanted to see, touch, and suck as many breasts as he could in his life. His lust was so strong in fact that he rarely thought of anything else, including ironically, how to best achieve his goal.

In the normal way of things Issei would eventually mature. He would face hardships and experience pain, he would overcome obstacles and face challenges, and through it all he would build relationships he would value. This would cause him to realize facts about the difficulty of a Harem that few ever have to think about. It would lead to him understanding there is more to it than his own lusts.

Unfortunately for the chastity of many, our young protagonist is about to receive an interesting power and with it whole new avenues with which to satisfy his lust.

* * *

The seventeen year old Hyoudou Issei was awoken by a loud **Ping.** This in itself was not normal as his alarm was most certainly not something so generic. This however was not the most unusual event happening, for there floating perhaps two dozen centimeters from his face was a small transparent blue rectangle.

 **[You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored]**

Hyoudou Issei responded to this event like most teenagers respond to any event shortly after waking. He ignored it completely. He simply turned his alarm off and staggered into the bathroom

Now however with his morning routines finished and the sleep washed from his eyes he noticed the strange event before him. Issei closed the window with a perverted grin spreading across his face. This was the second morning he had woken up to such a notification. If there was just the occasional strange pop up, he probably would just continue on with his life however as he had discovered yesterday there was more to his strange new gift.

* * *

He had awoken that Sunday morning and upon noticing the strange events occurring had panicked rushing about his room causing a ruckus which continued until his mom came into her son's room cautiously; wondering just what had caused her son to be so active this early. Seeing his mother caused Issei to freeze though not for the usual reasons. No he froze in shock due to what he saw floating over his mother's head.

Hyoudou Sachiko

LV: 7

Seeing that his mother made no comment on the strange words floating over her head Issei assumed that for some reason only he could see these strange new additions. After calming down and diverting his mother's interest Issei went about his morning routine. This of course is where he discovered his own slightly different addition in the bathroom mirror.

The Gamer

Hyoudou Issei

LV: 4

Deciding that the floating words were not really hurting anything as only he could see him Issei spent the day as he did most weekends. However while intently watching a scene in his most recent eroge another event occurred.

 **[A Skill has been created through a special act]**

 **[Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information 'Observe' has been created]**

That's right he just spontaneously developed a skill that could possibly surpass that of his friend Motohama. Motohama could with a glance accurately tell you any woman's three sizes. Issei decided that since he had already relived himself while playing that now was a great time to test his new ability and possibly gain new ones.

* * *

While he had not discovered any new skills he had come up with a few ideas before getting distracted. Issei figured that this morning before his first day of class with these new powers was as good as any other time to try his ideas out. So with a breath he spoke.

"Main Menu"… Nothing

"Pause"… Again nothing, Issei ran his hands over his head with a sigh.

"Options" Still nothing Issei was beginning to get frustrated. He tried one he was almost certain he had to have.

"Skills" With a **Ping** a window opened and Issei felt a surge of triumph he had a skill list and… three skills? Issei studied the list.

 **[A Gamer's Mind](Passive)LV: MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **Allows Peaceful state of mind.**

 **Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **[A Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **[Observe](Active) LV: 1**

 **Allows the User to discover the targets information. More information appears at higher levels**

 **MP: 5**

Those first two skills surprised Issei however it was the one he expected to see that really interested him. 'It costs MP to use, that means I must have MP to spend, which means' Issei thought for a bit before closing the window before him and trying

"Stats" **Ping** a new window appeared. Upon actually studying the window Issei felt conflicted on the one hand he _had_ a status window on the other his actual stats were…

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Oppai Baka**

 **Level: LV 4**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 12/12**

 **STR: 9  
VIT: 13  
DEX: 8  
INT: 6  
WIS: 4  
LUK: 15**

 **Points: 0 Money: 0**

Rather bad especially his mental stats assuming ten was average for his age which based on his physical stats seemed about right he was barely more than half as smart as the average student and his wisdom was even worse. His only good stats were his luck and vitality. He wasn't really that stupid was he? Sure he did not pay that much attention to the teachers in class but that was because he had better things to focus on like the H magazines his friends brought and Oppai and peeking on girls changing so he could _see_ Oppai. He wasn't stupid he just had different priorities!

Then again there it was plain as day on the window his two mental stats combined equaled one average mental stat. Before Issei could get any more upset he heard a call from the kitchen

"Issei if you don't hurry up you're going to be late to school again!" His return call was interrupted by an unexpected **Ping**

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Get to Class on time**

 **You are about to be late to class. Hurry and arrive on time.**

 **Quest Completion: 250 exp, Increased reputation with School Administration**

 **Quest Failure: Detention, Reduced reputation with School Administration**

 **Yes/No**

Issei was unsure of what to do at first this was after all the first time he had received a window of this type. After reading the alert one more time and seeing no real down side hit **[Yes]**. He then raced the timer to prepare for class.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei made it into his homeroom with a little over five minutes to spare much to the shock of his class representative. As Issei hurried to his seat she was wondering what had led to the infamous pervert getting to school not just on time but _early._

Issei himself was in the process of scoping out the levels of all his classmates currently in attendance completely oblivious that he had, for a brief moment, garnered some female attention that was not negative. Most of his class did not surprise him with their levels they were mostly threes and fours with the occasional five. One level however did stand out as it was actually higher than his mother's; who had the highest level he had seen at this point.

Kiriyu Aika

LV: 9

The fact that his class representative was more than double his level and was higher than the few adults he had seen made him curious enough to use his newest skill with a near silent whisper.

"Observe" What he saw was both interesting and not while he could not see her stats or why her level was so much higher than his he did learn some information that could prove… useful.

 **Kiriyu Aika**

 **LV: 9**

 **Kiriyu Aika is the Class representative of class 2-B at Kuoh Academy she is the 6** **th** **most intelligent student in the school with a surprisingly keen grasp on applying her knowledge in the real world. She is also a pervert of the highest order. She has studied the male body so obsessively that she can with a glance accurately estimate his size with less than a tenth of a centimeter of error. She has used this ability to measure the length and girth of most of the males at Kuoh Academy and keeps a log book of that and other measurements for reference.**

It would seem that his class rep was a fellow pervert. It was nice to know that there were girls that were as interested in seeing others nude as he was. In fact perhaps they could perv on each other? Issei knew that he was not the most handsome or fit person around but then again the class rep was no great school beauty either they were both just about average. That meant he had a chance! A shot to see some real Oppai! This would require a lot of effort and careful planning but the potential rewards… the thought had him drooling. He was shocked for his perverted thoughts when he heard a now familiar **Ping.**

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **My first pair of breasts!**

 **Using your gamer ability and your natural skills convince a girl to show you her breasts!**

 **Quest Completion: 10000 exp, seeing a girl topless**

 **Quest failure: Death**

 **Yes/No**

This quest was strangely relevant to what he had just been thinking was it possible that… his train of thought was derailed by a small group of students bursting into the room. In the group were two people he knew well and several he would like to know better. Issei quickly accepted the quest before his friends arrived. As his friends grew closer their levels became clear and Issei felt … under whelmed both were level three feeling the urge Issei once again used his skill on the smaller of his two friends first

"Observe"

 **Nakakuni Motohama**

 **LV: 3**

 **Nakakuni Motohama is a member of Kuoh Academy's infamous Perverted Trio he is known as "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter" Has the ability to calculate a females three sizes just by looking. He is the smartest member of the trio and the only one testing above average.**

Seeing nothing surprising Issei turned to his other friend and activated his skill just as he sat beside him.

 **Takumi Matsuda**

 **LV: 3**

 **Takumi Matsuda is a member of Kuoh Academy's infamous Perverted Trio he is known as "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment paparazzi" A former jock and current member of the Photo Club his current goal is to take pictures of a girl in a compromising situation. Despite his lack of recent training he is still the strongest member of the trio.**

Again nothing he did not already know he needed targets better than his friends after greeting them he let them return to a previous conversation and searched for an interesting target. He quickly noticed that among the recently arrived students two stood far above the rest and dethroned Kiriyu Aika for highest level seen they were they were Katase Yui, and Murayama Kaori levels eleven and thirteen respectively. Issei decided to use his skill again who knew maybe one of them was perverted as well?

"Observe"

Issei waited for the expected screen to appear while focusing on Katase. Instead he felt something squeeze him and heard a faint hiss. Frowning Issei pondered about what had gone wrong. With a start he realized

"Stats"

It was as he expected.

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Oppai Baka**

 **Level: LV 4**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 2/12**

 **STR: 9  
VIT: 13  
DEX: 8  
INT: 6  
WIS: 4  
LUK: 15**

 **Points: 0 Money: 0**

He did not have enough mana to use his skill again he could only use his new skill twice before having to recover. The question was how quickly did he recover MP? Pressing his MP bar revealed that he recovered a point of mana every minute which meant that he could scan Katase in three minutes then Murayama in five. Or he could just wait ten minutes for his MP to recover fully and scan then both. As he was trying to decide their homeroom teacher entered the room and class begun with the ringing of a bell. Deciding to prove his mental scores wrong Issei focused on the lesson.

* * *

 **[Your WIS has increased by 1]**

 **[Your INT has increased by 1]**

Issei did not know whether he should be happy or angry. On one hand he had gained two stat points last class, and he did feel smarter, on the other if he gained a point of wisdom for deciding to pay attention and a point of intelligence for doing so it made his mental scores that much more pathetic. If he continued to gain INT at this rate he would be twice as smart by the end of the day. Deciding to improve his mood Issei focused on the two Kendo girls in his class while waiting for the next teacher. This time he could feel the energy leaving him. He used his skill.

"Observe"

 **Katase Yui**

 **LV: 11**

 **Katase Yui is a Second Year student at Kuoh Academy. The vice-captain of the kendo team, she once beat four delinquents without getting a scratch She is expected to go far in this year's national completion.**

Issei could feel himself beginning to sweat. He knew that Kuoh had a good kendo team; however the fact that she could beat four people who could almost certainly beat him one on one left him wondering how he walked away after the team was done punishing them for peeping. With a breath he focused of Katase's taller friend

"Observe"

 **Murayama Kaori**

 **LV: 13**

 **Murayama Kaori is a second year student at Kuoh Academy. The Captain of the Kendo club she once shattered a man's knee with a single swing as such she will rarely act with violence outside of sanctioned matches. She is expected to reach the semifinals in this year's national competition.**

It seemed that low to middle teens was about what he could expect for the best the school had to offer and seeing how Kuoh was once one of the best all girls schools around that was a standard most teens should stick to. That said he was going to be peeping on different girls for a while.

* * *

The next few classes before lunch went as expected with the exception of the substitute teacher they had being a surprising level 15 making him the highest level he had seen yet. Observe had also gone up a level. By the time the bell rung for lunch Issei had only gained one more point in INT it seemed that the higher his INT got the more it would take to raise it. That said Issei expected his INT would double in about a week.

Issei was eating lunch in the cafeteria with Matsuda and Motohama when he heard an all too familiar squealing sound. That could mean only one thing, pretty boy Kiba the enemy of all men had entered the cafeteria. Issei turned to scowl and the boy as he tended to do whenever in his presence he was about to comment on the cursed pretty boy's good fortune to his friends when what he saw floating over Kiba's head caused him to freeze chocking on his tongue in disbelief.

Knight of Gremory

Yuuto Kiba

LV: 29

What kind of monster was this pretty boy!? Not only was he more double the level of any other kid he had seen he actually had a title; A title that seemed to indicate that he was awfully close to Rias-Senpai.  
What if … what if the pretty boy got to see her Oppai every day!? Issei was sure if he saw such a sight daily he would be stronger as well. He doubted he would be almost level thirty though. Did that mean that the damn pretty boy got to do even more? Was he allowed to touch and play with them or perhaps even suck them!? He was going to kill Kiba and take his place!

"That pretty boy does not deserve to suck Rias-senpai's Oppai!" Issei screamed as he stood.

All the students near him froze as they processed what he said his two friends looked at him with confusion. Around the room people started to whisper. Many people in the school assumed that Rias and Kiba were a couple however after months of no one seeing them do anything couple like the rumors had died down. Issei's unplanned shout had just reignited the rumor mill. After all, Issei may be a pervert but he would not scream something like that without some form of proof right?

Kiba it seemed noticed just what many of the girls were starting to discuss. With a frustrated sigh Kiba left the cafeteria with speed knowing that no girl who found him would give him any peace.

Issei meanwhile was trying to explain to his friends that he really had not seen anything and his imagination had just got the best of him when he saw Kiba. Something that was true even if it avoided just why he had that response. Lunch passed without much incident after that though the trio did receive a few more looks than normal. Sadly none of them were good.

* * *

The school day had just ended and instead of heading home or going to peep on the Kendo club like Matsuda and Motohama, Issei was heading toward the Old school building where the Occult Research Club was housed. He planned to wait near the building and see if Kiba was the only member of the club with a freakishly high level or if it was all of them. He also planned to Observe as many of them as he could. As he did not want them to know that he was watching them. He moved as far from the old school building as he could while still seeing the front door and took a seat under a nearby tree to wait. He did not need to wait long.

The first person who he saw enter was a tiny girl who he thought was a first year. She certainly did not look normal with her near white hair and tiny even by Japanese standards body. They words over her head just cinched it.

Rook of Gremory

Toujou Koneko (Shirone)

LV: 27

This proved that there was definitely something strange going on with the O.R.C Why else would two of its members have such ridicules levels not to mention that this girl also had a title involving Rias-Senpai. And it seemed she was also using a fake name. Issei decided that she made an excellent target for observe.

"Observe"

 **Toujou Koneko (Shirone)**

 **LV: 27**

 **Toujou Koneko, birth name Shirone is a first year student at Kuoh Academy and Rook in the service of Rais Gremory. A rare breed of nekomata known as the nekoshou she is fiercely loyal to Rias' peerage. Due to a trauma of her youth she has a deep fear of her natural aptitude for senjutsu.**

Never before had three sentences turned his world on his head so soundly. Apparently the little girl before him was not human she was some form of cat monster know as a Nekoshou. Due to his power Issei had begun to suspect that magic, or something similar may be real. However it was a huge jump from magic to rare catgirls pretending to be human at your school. Was Kiba a catboy? Did he want to find out? His observe had just given him some pretty personal information. With a shake of his head Issei decided to head home. After all he had enough to think about magic, and catgirls, and apparently senjutsu was also real. How he was going to find out more on these topics he did not know. What he did now was that he was going to be keeping an eye on the members of the Occult Research Club.

AN: So here is the very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. What did you think? I wrote this over a period of 5 days and this is currently all I have outside of an outline of where the story could go. What do people think I need to improve? What did you like? Do you see any glaring errors? All critiques are welcome as long as they give advice on how to correct the issues they point out. I plan on my chapters all being about this size are the too small? How do you think I've been portraying Isssei's character? Do you see any ways I could improve my characterization of him?

Chapter word count- AN and title: 3387

Edit: Corrected the spelling of Rias' name. Sorry about that. Also added horizontal lines for scene breaks as edited out the ones I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyoudou Issei: The Game of Love

Chapter Two

AN: Having some trouble with the class reps name some sites spell it Kiryuu, some spell it Kiriyu and lastly some spell it Kiriyuu does anyone know which of these is right?

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was getting frustrated. When he got home from school he had rushed to his computer hoping that the internet would have the answer to his questions. Unfortunately the information he found on one site was often directly contradicted by another site. He already knew that a Nekomata was a type of cat youkai, the rest of the information he could find was almost certainly untrue however. Koneko was far too well liked to be an old cat that had turned into a man eating monster. The internet also had nothing on Nekoshou except for a single myth he tracked down about a cat like nature spirit that was given that name. It seemed the internet could not be trusted on matters concerning youkai.

Issei did not even bother to do a search for magic; after all he had no way of separating fact from fiction. That was not what was irritating him. What was really trying his patience was that damn term Senjutsu! It meant sage arts however what exactly a sage was varied from area to area. About the only consistent fact was they tended to be wise. What they could do seemed to vary from sage to sage some could see the future, some could read minds, some could heal, some were so strong they could rip a tree from the earth. Was one of those Senjutsu? Was it all Senjutsu? How could he learn what Senjutsu was if what people used it for was not consistent?!

Issei released a breath, he needed to relax. With that thought in mind he retrieved he collection of 'gentlemen's' DVDs and made his choice.

* * *

Issei was on his bed pants around his ankles with a look of stupefaction on his face it was not however for the usual reason. In fact he still had himself firmly in hand. No the cause of the look of his face was the window that had just interrupted his private time, just as he was nearing the end. Seeing a window was not new however what it said…

 **[A Skill has been created through a special action the Skill Sexual Endurance has been created.]**

 **[Sexual Endurance](Passive) LV: 1 EXP: 12.6%**

 **A skill created through the act of experiencing and resisting pleasure.**

 **3% passive increase to pleasure resistance.**

 **5% reduction to refractory period.**

He had just gained another skill. A skill that made him better at sex by masturbating! He could also level it up by masturbating! He would gain levels in his awesome new skill by doing something he was already going to do! He loved his power. Taking a firm grip on himself Issei prepared to see just how high he could grind this skill before dinner.

* * *

Issei had brought himself off three times in the two or so hours before dinner. Far more than he usually would in such a time; in fact his balls felt a little tight. It had been well worth it however. His new skill was now his best trained!

 **[Sexual Endurance](Passive) LV: 7 EXP: 18.5%**

 **A skill created through the act of experiencing and resisting pleasure.**

 **10% passive increase to pleasure resistance.**

 **11% reduction to refractory period.**

He may not have any harem members yet but once he did this skill would certainly prove worthwhile. It would also level quickly given how often he felt the need for some release. With a glance at his clock he saw that he had just a few minutes until dinner was usually called. Tucking his overused organ into his boxers and pulling up his pants he went to the bathroom to clean himself up, fantasying about being able to please dozens of women a day thanks to his latest power. As he was washing up he was partaking in one of his favorite recent hobbies; harem building. Until recently Issei's fantasies about being a harem king had featured fairly generic women pulled almost entirely from adult videos and hentai. Now however Issei had started looking at the females of his school and neighborhood as potential members ranking them on a scale of desirability. A ten for those that would be the queens of the group, to ones which was for women he would not sleep with, only his mother was currently in this group. The higher the number the more he wanted them and the more attention they got in his imagination.

Issei was currently trying to decide if Kiriyuu Aika being a pervert moved her from a solid seven to the much rarer eight. With a shrug Issei decided he would have to see her naked first. Drying his hands Issei made a mental note to find a way to peep on her while heading for the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

The rest of Issei's Monday had been fairly standard; at dinner he saw his father was a level seven office worker. His parents were still worried about his behavior. They talked over the meal for a while until Issei went to his room to study a short while before bed.

 **[You have slept in your bed. HP & MP restored]**

Issei was once again early for class eager to see what his level two observe would show him. He also had some planes that he was hoping would grant him so skills useful to his ultimate goal and just maybe learn a bit about what was going on with the Occult Research Club.

While waiting for his friends to arrive and because of his new decision to pay attention in class for the INT gains Issei decided to work on leveling his first ability. Knowing the cost of observe, and his regen rate he figured he could use observe three or four times now and another three or four times in-between every class. Nodding to himself Issei turned to one of the nearest of his female classmates. With a shrug Issei began his observe training however his first target hopped of the desk she was sitting on just as Issei whispered

"Observe" This to Issei's surprise did not cause his skill to fail. Instead he now had a window describing the desk before him. Not surprisingly the desk did not really offer him any information of real value. However Issei felt the discovery that he could use his skill on objects and not just people made gaining levels in this skill far easier. Deciding to test something he had thought of Issei turned once more to the girl however instead of focusing on her he focused on her skirt. Hoping for the best Issei cast his skill. Feeling rather satisfied with what occurred.

 **[Kuoh Academy Uniform Skirt]**

 **Size: small Durability: 12/15**

 **The standard skirt for the female students of Kuoh Academy. This skirt is clean and freshly pressed.**

The knowledge that he could use observe not just on persons and objects but on separate pieces of what people were wearing lead Issei to an idea unsurprising to all who knew him this idea was perverted. 'If I can view them as separate items that means if I can find a way to damage durability with magic I can strip girls at will!" At first Issei thought he had the answer to all his perverted hopes and dreams, however as he began to fantasize Issei realized that any girl he saw naked this way would know they were naked and find some way to cover themselves or run away. With a jolt Issei thought of a simple work around. 'Why destroy the clothes when it is possible to look right through them? If masturbating can give me a skill to improve my sexual endurance then maybe if I try really hard to see through a girls clothes I can get a skill for that too.!'

With a determined nod Issei turned his focus to his class representatives' shirt willing himself to see through it imagining just what she might look like in the nude. Issei was pondering just what shade her nipples might be when he heard a sound that caused his heart to soar. Until he saw just what skill he had created.

 **[Lustful Gaze] (Active) LV: 1 EXP: 5%**

 **A skill that focuses your lustful thoughts onto your target. Effect will vary based on your skill level, sexual appeal, luck, and reputation with the target. MP:2**

That…was not at all what he was trying for! Issei let his shoulders slump. Then again maybe Kiriyuu Aika would have a positive response? However before Issei could do anything more the Homeroom teacher entered the room and class began seconds later. 'I'll just have to talk with her after class' Issei though with a sigh.

* * *

Issei's school day so far had been mostly unsuccessful, his focus was scattered enough that he did not gain any stats and while he had managed to level up lustful gaze he was no closer to achieving his goal of being able to see any girl naked at any time. The one good point of the day was that his skill 'observe' had leveled up and he could now see how much HP and MP anyone had. It had also given him a few more details about the skills target. Unfortunately it had also revealed that Issei himself had horrible mana reserves. Not only was his MP the lowest in the class, he was less than half that of the second to worse!

Now that it was lunch time however Issei decided to focus on something more important. He had decided that he would see Kiriyuu Aika topless. Usually when Issei wanted to see naked girls he would just go peep, and he was working on creating the ultimate peeping skill. This time however Issei had a much harder goal; He had to convince some girl to reveal herself to him willingly; to that end he focused his effort on the only confirmed female pervert he knew. He had throughout the first part of the school day focused the vast majority of his mental effort into concocting a plan to achieve his goal. He took all he knew of his target and had, in his own opinion, come up with a fool proof plan. A plan that was about to begin as his class rep was now the only person in the classroom except for him. With a deep breath to steel his nerves, Issei started the first part of his cunning plan.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Issei was not a person of cunning wit, being unable to simply peek to accomplish the quest Issei had decided on seduction. Unfortunately he quickly realized he knew nothing about seducing women, this left him with only one other option that let him keep some form of dignity; bartering. He was placing all his hope on Kiriyuu being a big enough pervert that in order to see a real boy naked she would reveal herself in could feel his heart pounding and his face felt like it was on fire. He was standing between Kiriyuu and the door to prevent her from easily ignoring his words.

Kiriyuu herself was frozen by her desk hand half extended to grab her bag. Had he really said what she thought he did? Her mind was racing; on one hand Issei was not the most attractive boy on campus and he was a major pervert who lacked all self-control, on the other hand Issei was far from the worst looking boy on campus and he was apparently willing to get naked for her if she was willing to do the same her lust was demanding that she except while her social awareness was telling her it was a bad idea. The struggle between these two differing viewpoints was fierce but brief.

As the seconds passed without Kiriyuu moving or saying a word Issei felt his confidence dwindling and his nerves raising to greater and greater heights, he was moments away from bolting from the room to escape the inevitable beating when he saw her relax and heard her mummer under her breath.

"You go first" Issei felt a burst of heat travel through his body. Had she really said that? He had to be sure he did not want to expose himself to a girl because of a stress induced delusion. Issei took a breath hoping that his voice did not break.

"Can you say that again?" Kiriyuu turned to face Issei and in three quick steps was clearly invading his personal space.

"If we are going to do something like this you are going first" Issei found he was almost unable to believe what he heard. Was it really this simple? All he had to do was ask and he could see breast right before him? No having to squint through a small hole holding your breath so no one notices you? Could it be that peeking was not the best way to see naked women? All he had to do was be willing to give as well as receive?

That was when it hit him. She had agreed. That meant in order to see her naked he would have to be naked first. He would have to show his naked body to this girl before him. Issei felt himself begin to sweat. What if she did not like what she saw? What if she laughed at him? Issei knew he was no pretty boy but he was also pretty sure he was not ugly or gross to look at, but what if he was wrong? What if she was so disgusted by what she saw that she ran away without striping in turn? He would be embarrassing himself for nothing. With these thoughts in mind Issei felt he had to convince her to strip first or at least to strip with him.

"W-why do you want me to go first?" Issei could barely speak his mouth was so dry. Kiriyuu on the other hand was feeling more confident.

"If I were to strip first what would keep you from getting a good look and running away like you usually do Issei-san? I am to slow to catch you if you decide to." Issei had to admit that the thought had briefly crossed his mind. The idea had been discarded when Issei realized that doing so would practically guarantee that he would never get any farther with her. Issei however was not sure enough of himself to tell her this, so instead he tried for a compromise.

"What if we did it at the same time? For every piece of clothing I take off you also take off a piece." Issei's nerves reached an all-time high when he saw the thoughtful look on Kiriyuu's face. Slowly she nodded.

"You start. For every piece you take off I will do the same." Never had Issei been so happy that he wore one more shirt than average then he was at this moment. Issei nodded and with a deep breath took of his blazer laying it on a nearby desk. Kiriyuu smiled and took off her uniform's corset. Issei then took off his school uniform top fixing his eyes on his companion as he did eager for what came next. Only to frown when instead of removing her top she bent down and took off her shoes placing them of the desk beside her corset and Issei's shirts looking at Issei with a smirk. Issei took a step back and did the same his own shoes joining the pile on the desk.

Kiriyuu was not sure what to remove next. The obvious choice was her shirt; it was also clearly what Issei was hoping for if his lustful eyes were anything to go by. However she could also tease him by removing her knee high socks. If she did that though Issei would get a good look at most of her legs and all she would see in turn was his feet. With a breath she undid her top button. It was then her fingers brushed her uniforms tie. With a quick motion her tie was off and had joined the pile.

Issei felt like he was about to explode with frustration 'Damn that tie! If it was not there I would be seeing bra right now!' Deciding that all ties were evil and designed to frustrate young men everywhere Issei pondered what to take off next. He was after all out of extra clothes standing there in his red T-shirt school pants and…socks. Would taking off his socks count? Did he want to risk upsetting the girls who was helping him achieve one of his dreams? Deciding the risk was not worth it Issei gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted his arms.

Aika felt herself flushing as Issei striped off his shirt. She had seen many topless boys before and Issei was fairly average in build much like she expected. What she had not expected was his complexion; his skin was without any flaw that she could see. No blemishes marked his skin his torso was also devoid of hair save for a thin trail starting at his navel and heading south under his pants. It was at this moment that Aika resolved that she was really going to do this. Up to this point she had some lingering doubts about this being a fair exchange. After all she had no real desire to see Issei specifically naked she was doing this because he was a boy and she was curious. Now though she wanted to see Issei naked she wanted to see if all his skin was that smooth.

Issei was starting to get nervous he had taken his shirt off a good twenty seconds ago and Aika was still just standing there looking at him. He really needed some sort of clue as to whether this was a good stare or a bad stare. Why was she not doing anything? Was how he appeared without a shirt that outside what she expected? He knew he was not rippling with muscle or anything, but she knew he was no athlete so she can't have been expecting that right? Or maybe she was, and once she got over her disappointment she was going to laugh at him? Issei really felt like he needed some sort of clue as to what she was feeling. He was desperately studying her face when he heard a **Ping** that startled him more than any other had before. Luckily his surprised jump seemed to break Aika from her daze and instead of doing what her feared she began to unbutton her top.

Closing the notification without reading it Issei kept all his attention on what was occurring before him. Button after button was undone and Issei could see more and more of what was hidden underneath He felt his cock start to grow. First her surprisingly graceful neck and part of her collarbone then part of her bra followed by a lean stomach until the final button came undone and with a shrug Aika's shirt joined the pile on the now overcrowded desk.

Issei could barely breath, barely think. He had seen naked women before both in video and in person. This was different; the slightly nervous hunch of her shoulders and rather vulnerable expression really made all the difference. He may have seen the Kendo club changing but here and now Kiriyuu Aika was topless for him. She was standing there in nothing but a skirt, socks and purple bra. It was easily the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. His erection was almost painful in its intensity. It was also clear from how she was looking at him that she expected him to do something more than take off another piece of clothing. Lucky for Issei what she wanted did not require much thought on his part.

"You are beautiful" At that moment the blush that spread over Kiriyuu Aika's face moved her to the top of his list of most desirable women. All thought of other women and harems was far from his mind as he simply soaked in the sight before him.

"Are we going to continue?" Aika's voice pushed Issei out of his stupor. It seemed that he had spent too much time enjoying the sight before him at she was starting to get impatient. The confirmation that she wanted to see him take off his pants was a huge boon to Issei's confidence so with a quick motion Issei removed his belt hooked his thumbs into his pants and with a firm push slid them from his hips onto the floor. He was rather surprised to see Aika suddenly stiffen and blush the reddest he had seen from her. Issei did not need to look down to know why; after all there was a distinct lack of resistance on his member. Look down he did and sure enough standing proudly from his boxers was little Issei exposed for the entire world to see.

Not that Issei cared about the world at the moment no; he cared about the girl standing about two and a half feet from him. How she responded to this unexpected acceleration of their event would determine if this was a deal breaker or just a happy accident. They both stood silently for perhaps half a minute before with a full body shiver and a perverted grin Aika removed her skirt and the turned before bending over slowly to claim her skirt from the floor.

Issei nearly chocked on his tongue. Her panty were purple this he expected. He was not however expecting her to be wearing bikini panties. He was most certainly not expecting her to turn and bend over showing him exactly how much it did, or more importantly didn't cover! The little shake she gave her hips before standing and facing him again almost broke Issei's self-control. He desperately wanted to touch her, and more! However he did not want to risk ruining this incredible event by trying for more than she was willing to give. Dropping his boxers quickly Issei grabbed them and his pants deposited them on the desk and turned to face Aika, cock bobbing from the speed at which he moved. He took the time she spent examining him to return the favor burning how she looked standing there into his mind. Starting of course at her bra covered breasts. He was gazing intently at the crotch of her panties wondering if there was really a wet spot or if it was just wishful thinking when he heard her speak her voice husky sending a thrill seemingly straight to his cock.

"Let me see the back too" Issei knowing that they were running out of time did a slow turn pausing a few seconds before finishing the spin. Once he was facing her again he gestured too her

"Your turn" Aika seeing just how focused he was on her chest knew exactly what he wanted to see before lunch ended. Moving her arms slowly behind her back she made sure to puff out her chest before unhooking her bra's clasp relaxing her arms she slipped her bra straps of her shoulders letting her bra fall into her left hand.

Issei was sure he had died and gone to heaven. There before him clear as day moving with Aika's heavy breaths was a beautiful pair of perky teenage breasts exposed solely for his viewing pleasure. Unnoticed by Issei the sight was enough to cause a clear bead of pre-cum to leak from him. Issei quickly decided that people who compared nipples to cherries of erasers where morons they looked like neither of those things, nipples were clearly in a class of their own! Issei was about to see if she would bounce for him when the loud ringing of the bell shattered the moment causing both of them to rush for the pile of clothes knowing they had only minutes before the room was full of students once more.

* * *

AN: This chapter just did not want to come out. I got about 1500 words done in two days then nothing for weeks before finally on 9-10-2015 I was able to sit down and finish the chapter putting out over 2000 words in just a few hours. That said the scene between Kiriyuu Aika and Issei was not supposed to be anywhere near as long as it is. Can anyone see a way to shorten it without losing quality? Speaking of quality this was my first attempt at a smutty scene. Good? Bad? How can I improve it? Also please be aware that while sex will be a primary focus for Issei much like in canon it will not be his only focus he is after all a Gamer now and that will have a heavier impact on his life starting in a chapter or two.

Chapter word count: 4017 not counting AN


End file.
